ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xeris
Xeris is plumber from Anur Transyl. He is a born hybrid, which is extremely rare rather than a fused hybrid. He is half Revonnahgander and half Loboan, though it has been clear that his father's grandfather was an anodite/loboan hybrid, so he now has gotten anodite powers just like his father and great grandfather. His mother left him and his dad when Xeris, was only 5 and a half years old. He is treated fairly well on other planets, but on Revonna he is treated unwelcome since he is a hybrid of them. His mother is Rook Zambala a famous martial artist and one of the youngest elders on Revonna and his dad is Anubis'zar a very important ambassador and war general for the plumbers. He is now a very well known Hunter/Tracker/ Scout across the universe. Personality Xeris has closed in but still a light and friendly personality, he likes to play around or have fun with his friends. He likes to have tons of fun. Xeris has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He is mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values. When he fails someone, he instantly feels bad and tries to fix it not matter what. He gets incredibly angry when people make remarks about his family and what he is. He has a good relationship with his Dad, but at times they fight since Xeris was often alone in his childhood, but ultimately make sup with him. While he has a complected relationship with his mother and often he criticized her. Though he argues with her and tries to make her feel bad. But ultimately he loves her, and is currently learning to love and to trust her again. Appearance Xeris mainly resembles a Loboan but has traces of his Revonnahgander side. He is tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face. His chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He has a short dark blue mane and bushy tail with black sig zags on them resembling a bi'nthaks, and 5 sharp claws on his hands and 3 on his feet. He is not hunched over like most of his Loboan race, and doesn't have that thicker arms and his legs are slightly digitigrade. He has electric blue eyes and black markings that go down to maw. The inside of his mouth is blue. He wears a blue and black suit, collar and blue wristbands. He has a white belt. His plumber symbol is located on the collar above his fur. After awaking his Anodite/Loaboan heritage from his great grandfather, Xeris is able to transform into his anodite form. His anodite/loaboan form is a light blue, with his mane and tail becoming neon glowing blue fur, while his stripes become a blue on his light blue fur. His clothes don't change at all when he transforms. Abilities Xeris can emit a powerful blue ultrasonic howl by opening his quadra-hinged muzzle. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a rocket booster. His sonic howls can break right through mana shields or cosmic walls. He has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, as well as enhanced agility, speed, stamina, jumping, durability and strength. He also has extraordinary night vision and also has formidable claws and fangs. Additionally, the claws on his feet can grasp like his hands. Despite having feline features, Xeris is able to resist anyone with the ability to mind control cats.He has aslo shown to have above average agility and can jump high distances. Since Xeris is half Revonnahgander his tail is like a bi'nthak, unlike others of his species he is able to manipulate it like a third arm. He also inherited his mothers fighting abilities and Revonnah Kai techniques. He is very skilled and has even taken down a Vladat and an Anodite. He inherited his father's ferocity and strategic mind in battle. He is an excellent tracker and paired with his enhanced senses can track anyone just by a simple piece of cloth or a foot print even over galaxies. After unlocking his anodite powers, he now has Anodite abilities. In his normal Loboan/Revonnaghander form he can manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in his mana forms for a variety of effects, such as: energy manipulation, telekinesis, elemental manipulation and telempathy. In his mana form, he can warp reality on a limited scale, survive in and fly across space, teleport himself and others across space and dimensions, and can draw in mana from everything around him. Xeris can also communicate with other mana beings, through the mana feilds. He is also able to use his sonic howl and then use his mana abilities to enhance the sound and reverberate off it onto others. While in his mana form his tail is able to stretch out and grasp others or slice through solid objects. Unlike other anodites, his mana is blue coloured. Xeris doen't like using his mana form so he just uses his minor mana abilities. Weaknesses Since Xeris is Loboan and Revonnahgander he inherited a little higher intolerance to load noises such as bells. Due to Anodite heritage, Xeris cannot track Ectonurites with his mana powers, as they have no mana, nor does their tracking work well with non-biological life forms. Though he is able to circumnavigate that but using his loboan senses of smelling and his tracking abilities. His mana attacks are useless against Geochelone Aerios, but can still circumnavigate that by using his sonic howl or claws to fight.Category:Loboans Category:Male Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Revonnahganders Category:Orphans Category:Hybrids Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Anodites Category:Young Plumbers